In many applications, regulation (e.g., control) of a pressure of fluid is desired. Typically, this regulation is obtained through the use of a regulator (e.g., pressure regulator, etc.). Regulators may be used in any number of applications, including subsea (e.g., underwater, etc.) applications. For example, regulators may be utilized in blowout preventers (BOPs), remotely operated vehicles (ROVs), and fixed manifold control pressure applications. Regulators control a pressure of regulated fluid (e.g., hydraulic fluid, etc.) through the use of a supply of fluid and a vent. Typically, regulators bias a diaphragm to cause the regulated fluid to flow through the regulator, thereby decreasing the pressure of the regulated fluid at the regulator.
Conventional regulators are typically of the shear-seal valve type and include a main spring pack that is compensated to ambient pressure. As a result of the shear-seal design, conventional regulators are subject to relatively high friction forces which produce an undesirably large hysteresis. Conventional regulators lack a damping mechanism making the regulators prone to violent oscillations in demanding applications. Conventional regulators are also prone to flow inefficiency as a function of overall size of the regulator. This requires conventional regulators to have a large overall size for many typical applications. Accordingly, reducing these shortcomings is of paramount importance in the design of new regulators.